Bus Ride
by bxblover
Summary: On a field trip to Tokyo Tristan's getting annoyed by all the rules they have to obey. But thanks to a sleeping Duke Devlin, he's able to see the advantages to some of the rules. Yaoi. Lime, One shot, TristanxDuke.


Tristan sighed as he drummed his fingers on the arm chair of the seat. Field trips from school were great. Week long trips from school, those were even better. But restricted bus rides as methods of travel for said field trips, those just sucked…

They were taking Domino High's quarterly-annual trip to Tokyo. The high school orchestra had the privilege to perform at one of the most beautiful concert halls in the country. This happened once every four years so each new batch of "high schoolers" would have the chance to perform. Now Tristan was a junior, and it was his turn. The prospect thrilled him to no end, since lately he'd been playing his violin to perfection. Not that he was bragging, but he was first chair after all. At this moment however, he was just plain bored out of his mind. The bus rides orchestra took to concerts---be they Greyhound or a school bus---that were far away always had too many rules for Tristan's tastes: you could only talk to the person in your seat or the person directly in front or behind you. No snacks or drinks were allowed until they were passed out by the teacher. You weren't allowed to stand at any time. You couldn't listen to mp3 players or CD players, because according to Mr. Natsuko if you were listening to anything besides what was on the set list, the wrong music would be in your head and you wouldn't play right. And lastly, one that didn't quite irritate him as much as it used to, you were only allowed to sit next to someone of the same sex.

He found it ironic that they had that kind of restriction, yet none of his gay friends even took orchestra. The only person that took it among his friends at all actually was Duke, who was fortunately sitting right next to him in the last seat. Duke was a harp player, and a very good one in Tristan's opinion. Whenever it came time for a solo it seemed like those delicate fingers knew just how to curve and pluck at the strings. They had chatted for a little bit when the ride first began. They talked about how excited they were, about the different songs they had to play, about how they got to skip out on the sex-crazed yami's making out with their hikari's for a week, about how lucky they were to get out of a week of school. That had lasted for a while, and when that got old they started playing Dungeon Dice Monsters. Which he had to admit, Yami made it look a lot easier. Fortunately Duke turned out to be a very patient teacher.

"Damnit Tristan you need _two_ summoning crests!"

"I can't help it, these rules are so damn complicated it's hard to keep up!"

"What is so complicated about two squares with little white stars on them?"

Eventually that got old, so Devlin suggested Duel Monsters, which the brunette quickly refused. He could still remember the last time he played this game...just the memory of being changed into a monkey sort of put that game on hold for a while. But then Duke said he was getting carsick and asked to rest. That was fine with Tristan; he liked having his time to think. But at this point, three hours later, he was pretty sure he had thought himself to death. The guy in front of him was a jackass that he wouldn't bring himself to talk to; he had threatened Yugi a month or two ago. Besides he was asleep. Who want's to deal with a drowsy jackass? Well, it was 11:30 at night, so no one to talk to, no one to play games with, and no music to listen to. It occurred to him that maybe if he liked reading this would be more bearable. A pity he wasn't tired.

Duke moaned quietly in his sleep. Tris glanced over at his friend. Eyelids were tightly shut, concealing beautiful green eyes; there was a flush on his cheeks, and there was sweat upon his brow. A little concerned he first looked around to see where the teacher was if necessary, noting that pretty much everyone on the bus had nodded off. Seeing Mr. Natsuko safely secure in the front of the bus Tristan looked back at his friend and gave him a small kick. "Duke, come on man, wake up." There was a slight grunt of disapproval from the still-sleeping teen. He shifted a little in his seat, turning his head the other way, so now the sweat on his nape was visible. So as not to make a commotion, Tristan put his hand over Duke's on the armrest and gave it a soft shake before accidentally rubbing over it. "Duke, come on. Get up." The next noise surprisingly wasn't another grunt, or a groan. No, it sounded more like…a moan. One of the kinds that he heard Joey make whenever Kaiba started biting on his ear. His eyes widened in realization of what was happening to his friend. But, just in case, he leaned over to glance at Devlin's lap. Sure enough, between slim legs was a steadily growing erection. With desperation the brunette bit back a snicker. What a delightful opportunity to embarrass the hell out of the pretty boy! And it wasn't like he was doing him any _real_ harm. They were in the back of the bus, and so long as the green-eyed boy kept his voice down no one would even notice.

He resolved to maybe pursue the dream a bit longer before he gave Devlin the worst wake-up call of his life. So, he leaned forward and whispered quietly, "Ohh, Duke! Oh, yes…"

This caused the named to bite his lip and arch his back. Tristan snickered again, turning away and covering his mouth to conceal his amusement.

"Ohh, Tristan…"

The brunette froze, and nearly choked on his own laughter. Very slowly, his eyes shifted back. Had the game maker been awake all this time and was mocking him? Well he would just---

But another glance at Duke and he could tell the boy was still asleep.

Just a little confused, he scooted closer to the teen, and waited, hoping that the sleepy babbling would continue. "Mmm…so nice…Ah---Taylor," he exclaimed with a gasp.

Shocked out of his mind, Tristan leaned back into his seat, in utter awe of what those little ramblings could actually mean. Did…Duke have _feelings_ for him??? No! That couldn't be! It was just a random wet dream that he would freak out about when he woke up because it was about his best friend. Sure! Those kinds of things always happened in stories on the internet, this was just like that. Wait…in those stories, didn't the person having the dream always end up in love with their best friend? Oh God! No! That couldn't be! Because if the dice-boy loved him then where did that leave their friendship? Tristan certainly knew the feelings weren't reciprocated. There wasn't even an attraction between them. Although…

He returned his focus once again to Duke, and gave him a good, solid once-over. Slim legs came up to supple thighs and generous hips for a guy of his size. That was then countered by a petit waist and arms with firm muscles, built up from helping his father run their game shop. Firm muscles were also present in his chest, covered invitingly with black fishnet under their uniform jacket. After that was a slender neck, and a finely angled face that was slightly feminine due to his freakishly well-groomed hair. This however would change whenever those sexy green eyes would open, and he'd smirk so confidently like he could have anyone he wanted. And with those looks it was pretty much true. '_And even with that…he still dreams of me_,' Tristan thought to himself, smirking privately at the thought of being the object of the legendary Dice Master's fantasies.

Smiling, he thought that perhaps he could give his friend one shot at fulfilling those clearly erotic dreams. He looked up again over the many rows of seats to make sure he didn't have an audience of any sort, then reached over, and began to gently massage the distended uniform pants. This caused a sharp intake of breath from his sleeping companion, and odd as it was, the sound actually pleased him. Trying to keep his own new forming desire at bay, he squeezed the flesh in his palm, and closed his eyes, only imagining what the Dice Master could be dreaming of right now…It had better not been of Tristan being uke! Hell freezing over was likely to occur first. Almost as if to punish Duke for these imagined thoughts, the brunette slid his hand under the pants and searched around for his prize, grinning to himself with the interesting discovery that dice-boy went commando. '_Big surprise_,' he thought sarcastically, just as his fingers wrapped around the fully-grown shaft, throbbing with desire. His eyes widened. '_BIG surprise_," he thought. Keeping a look out, he checked both the seats and his friend's face before he continued.

He first only began with a soft, squeezing rhythm that had Duke panting and arching his back. "Tristan…," he said in a pleading voice. The way that voice sounded, so urgent, it made Tristan increase his speed, and tighten his fist. Sweat began to form on his own forehead as he concentrated all of his movements on the trembling flesh in his hand. He looked up, gritting his teeth to stave off his own erection, and watched the teen he was servicing. Even in sleep the faces he made were expressions in beauty. His jaw dropped to reveal plump lips and white teeth. Sweat dripped down his cheeks and onto his neck. Growling at the stunning face he clenched his fist and gave several sharp pumps to the pulsating member in his hand, only wishing he could share in the joy that was locked away in the precious recesses of the sleeping mind. There was a frantic cry, and the brunette felt a hot liquid seep into his palm. He also felt a burst of pride at his own personal ability. He had made Duke Devlin climax…in his _sleep_ no less!

Wait…he made Duke Devlin climax!

Wrenching his hand out of those pants he used his clean hand to rearrange his friend's clothes and crossed his legs together in embarrassment. Oh sure, he managed to quench the other teen's cravings. But what about his own?! In desperation he reached for the small package of tissues he stuffed into the side compartment of his backpack. When he heard a soft groan he turned to Duke, whose lovely green eyes had begun to flutter.

Flushing scarlet, he covered his soiled hand and frenetically grasped at tissues to clean himself. "Hey man. Looked like you were having a pretty hot dream there and I didn't want to wake you. Anybody special?"

Duke looked up at him for a moment, his eyes unfocused and confused. He looked down at himself, then sighed. "Nobody I haven't dreamed of before."

Baffled, Tristan looked back over at his comrade and blinked, still wiping the man's semen from his fingers. "Uh…a repeater huh? Was it good?"

At that there was a tiny smile. "Better than ever…"

Grinning in pride the brunette put the dirtied tissues away, ignoring the slight stickiness of his digits. He then heard the Dice Master say with some resignation, "Someday I'll make it a reality."

Tristan paused for a moment, then smiled. While he would have no problem making whatever fantasy that went through that head come true in the future---even on this field trip possibly---little did Devlin know how much of a reality it actually was.

About fifteen minutes later, Duke covering the stain on his pants with a book, they both settled down to sleep for the night. As the lights in the bus shut off, Tristan smiled against the company-issued pillow. Who knew the rules on bus trips could lead to something so fun?

**FIN**

**Tha****nks f****or reading! P****lease review. ****Inspired by**** Samantha Hintz: (****You can**** skip**** if you want.)**** W****e were ****in Chicago for an art trip and**** went to see Wicked; which is awesome. While Sam and I were waiting for the performance to begin we talked about how much fun we we****re already having. She said ****it was her best trip ever. L****ast year ****the**** band class**** went to Disneyworld**** so I ****didn't believe her****. She said**** it was true, and**** started listing off ****band trip restrictions. For example, there ****had to be same-gender seating. Before I could re****ply**** she said, "they ignored sexual orie****ntation." That's when the light bulb clicked**** above my head.**** The other rules aren't true.**


End file.
